Sailor Brisby
399Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prarie) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Molly Baker - Marie (The Aristocats) * Melvin - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Luna - Herself * Artemis - Himself * Queen Beryl - Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jedite - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Neflite - Mr. Grasping (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Evil Darien - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Seasons: # Sailor Brisby (Season 1) # Sailor Brisby (Season 2) # Sailor Brisby (Season 3) # Sailor Brisby (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Brisby R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Brisby S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Brisby Super S: Black Dream Hole See Also: * Sailor Brisby (VIZ) Trivia: * This is the third TV show of 399Movies. Gallery: Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Serena/Sailor Moon Tanya Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tanya Mousekwitz as Amy/Sailor Mercury Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Raye/Sailor Mars Nellie Brie-0.jpg|Nellie Brie as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Tweezle Dee.jpg|Tweezle Dee as Mina/Sailor Venus Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Bianca in The Rescuers.jpg|Bianca as Ikuko Tsukino Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna as Herself Brittany Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Brittany Miller as Haruna Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Molly Baker Oliver in Oliver and Company.jpg|Oliver as Melvin Butler Desiree D'Allure.jpg|Desiree D'Allure as Queen Beryl Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Jedite Duchess in House of Mouse.jpg|Duchess as Susan Baker Delilah 2.jpg|Delilah as Morga Bernard in The Rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Kenji Tsukino Jerry in Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg|Jerry Jr. as Sammy Tsukino Dr. Dawson.jpg|Dawson as Raye's Grandpa Mr. Grasping.jpg|Mr. Grasping as Neflite Mirage-0.jpg|Mirage as Zoycite Pepe Le Pew in the Shorts.jpg|Pepe Le Pew as Peter Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R Waul as Malachite Artemis TV Series.jpg|Artemis as Himself Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Prince Endymion (Bad) Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony in Chip Tracy.jpg|Breathmint Balony as Catzi (Bad) Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Gadget-hackwrench-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-9.83.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Elizabeth Hansford Miss Dalia-0.jpg|Miss Dalia as Bertie (Bad) Eleanor miller s330ssss33sss.png|Eleanor Miller as Catzi (Good) Miss Supra.png|Miss Supra as Bertie (Good) Drake-0.jpg|Drake as Zirconia Diana in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Diana as Herself Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:399Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof